One possible occurrence in a vehicle collision is “submarining.” Submarining occurs when the forces from a collision cause an occupant to slide below a lap portion of a seatbelt during a collision, for example, a front-end impact of the vehicle. In such situations where the occupant submarines below the lap portion of the seatbelt, the performance of the seatbelt in restraining the passenger may be compromised.
At the same time, occupants desire vehicle seats that are comfortable. One aspect of comfort is adjustability, by which occupants can change the position of various components of the seat according to their preferences.
What is needed is an anti-submarining measure that accommodates consumer desire for highly adjustable seats.